


True Purpose in the Universe

by BiffElderberry



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Abduction, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, M/M, Oviposition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 12:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20291626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiffElderberry/pseuds/BiffElderberry
Summary: He had found a new purpose for himself on the Brevron ship.According to Nelse, the Brevron were dying out. They had been hit by a plague that would kill any offspring incubated in a Brevron. And so they needed a third. Someone to incubate the eggs within their own bodyWhich is why they needed Jim. With a little modification, they were able to use him as an incubator. Brevron couples could book time with him, entrust them with their clutch and in two short weeks, he would birth their eggs. It was a fantastic plan in Jim's opinion.





	True Purpose in the Universe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [applecore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/applecore/gifts).

> Sorry if you get a second notice about this fic, applecore. The unfilled assignment box from the ghost assignment was giving me anxiety. I probably should have done this at the end of Vice and Fen shouldn't I have?

Jim put his hand in the small of his back to support himself as he stood up. He glanced back over at Arkher and Matzav and smiled at his alien partners. Arkher replied in a series of chirps and chittering that Jim took to mean "thank you for your services." 

"No problem," Jim replied, grabbing his clothes from the floor of the alien's bunk. He quickly shimmied into his pants, groaning slightly as they bit into his freshly bloated gut. His shirt barely covered his belly, threating to ride up at the slightest of move. 

He let himself out of the bunkroom, and into the main corridor of the Brevron ship. A few of the crew members waved their tendrils at him as he passed, a quirk they had picked up from their human crewmate, as he headed for the bridge. 

_ Jim liked to think he had come a long way in the year he had been on the Brevron ship. Once he had just been some backcountry hick, destined to live and die on the cornfields of Iowa. Then late one night while he had been drinking beers in the bed of his truck there was a bright light. It had nearly blinded him. His heart had clenched with terror as the air around him vibrated and he was lifted into the air. _

_ If he had known then what he knew of his life now, he would have tried to get abducted earlier. _

_ The Brevron had chosen him. Of course, there had been the usual suspects, the things he had always heard from the crackpot's who claimed to have been abducted before him. The Brevron had probed him. They had performed experiments on him. They had made him what he was today. _

_ Jim let himself into the bridge of the Brevron starship. He smiled at Nelse, the captain, as the alien turned to look at him. _

_ Nelse had been Jim's first. After all the probing and surgery it was Nelse that took Jim to his bunk, who stroked him, his tendrils dancing across Jim's body as his ovipositor swelled. Jim had been afraid, he had cried and screamed. He had never come so hard in his life. _

_ He had found a new purpose for himself on the Brevron ship. _

_ According to Nelse, the Brevron were dying out. They had been hit by a plague that would kill any offspring incubated in a Brevron. And so they needed a third. Someone to incubate the eggs within their own body _

_ Which is why they needed Jim. With a little modification, they were able to use him as an incubator. Brevron couples could book time with him, entrust them with their clutch and in two short weeks, he would birth their eggs. It was a fantastic plan in Jim's opinion. _

Jim smiled at Nelse, approaching the Brevron captain.

"How was it?" Nelse asked Jim, his tendrils reaching out to pull the human into his lap. 

"Fine," Jim smiled, settling back against the captain. "I think it's my biggest clutch yet." 

Nelse chirped, letting his tendril's dance across Jim's skin. 

This was his favorite part. The rest of the crew politely ignored them as Nelse worked his way over Jim's body. His tendrils working over his calf, and thigh muscles, up his back, across his neck. 

Jim moaned as Nelse started working his belly.

"You will look so lovely when you are fully swollen with their brood," Nelse told him, tendril's pushing Jim's shirt up to reveal his extended gut. Nelse pushed hard against the skin, causing the eggs to shift and move inside of Jim's body. Jim whimpered, clutching one of Nelse's tendrils as the Alien worked over the taut flesh.

"Don't stop," Jim whimpered. It hurt so good. He always cramped after a breeding session, and the tendrils running over his skin were just enough to ease the cramp. he could feel his cock hardening in his pants.

"Already?" Nelse asked, running a tendril down Jim's cock over his loose pants. "You're insatiable." Nelse continued to rub Jim's clothed cock as his other tendrils worked over Jim's belly. His tendrils pushed against the eggs, every move lighting up the nerves in his gut. 

A few of Nelse's tendrils worked down the back of Jim's pants towards his ass.

Jim made a startled noise as Nelse penetrated him. 

"The plug," he reminded Nelse. He wasn't allowed to be penetrated after a breeding session. the Brevon male would release a mucous plug after fertilizing the eggs the female Brevron laid in his body. The plug would gradually weaken over time, letting the eggs out after they had had time to fully mature. It was one of Jim's favorite parts.

"I won't go deep," Nelse said, pensors gliding gently over Jim's skin. Not biting down, or breaking the surface, just the smooth exoskeleton rubbing against his neck in imitation of the way Jim kissed Nelse's body in private. 

Jim bit his lip as Nelse pulled at the rim of his asshole, exploring just how wide Arkher and Matzav had stretched him. One of his tendrils' slid in, just far enough to press against Jim's prostate, drawing a broken sob from the man's lips. 

Jim could feel his orgasm building low in his gut as Nelse continued his ministrations. 

"You'll look so lovely when the eggs are grown," Nelse told him, "Qeemer will have to keep a close eye on you. You may swell so full of life that he has to put you on bed rest." 

Jim could just imagine it now. So swollen he could barely stand. It sounded amazing.

Nelse pressed down on the eggs in his gut, as one of his tendrils rubbed his prostate. With a choked nose Jim's orgasm washed over him. His back arched, every muscle going taunt as pleasure washed through his body.

He went boneless in Nelse's lap, the alien's tendrils still lapping over his body. 

"I have to get back to work," Nelse said softly in Jim's ears after the human had time to collect his breath. "And you need to go visit Qeemer so he can check on your clutch." 

"Will you visit me tonight?" Jim asked as he stood. 

"Always." 


End file.
